


Focus

by Spoonzi



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Character with Mental Health Issues, Chronic ADHD, Crossdressing, Feminine male character, M/M, One Shot, Podfic Welcome, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Someone told me to add that tag, no beta we die like men, slightly ooc Rick, so there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: In which Jerry is an asshole, Rick actually has feelings, eyes are described way too much, and Jack finally has someone who understands.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> \- Rick and Morty in no way belongs to me. Only Jack belongs to me.  
> \- I only have minor ADHD so the problems my character has are what I Would coincided to be mine on steroids. All people’s illnesses affect them differently so I only speak for myself.  
> \- Jack is NOT a female, he does NOT want to be a female, he is comfortable in his body and with his gender.

"You're an idiot, Rick Sanchez," Jack Smith sighed as he hooked his arms under the older man's legs and shoulders and lifts him. Jack has never been a big guy, he was actually quite the opposite, standing just at five foot and weighing probably way less than he should it should be hard for him to pick up the taller man. It isn't though. Jack used to carry a drunk Jerry back to his room all the time. He used to pick Beth up and tote her places when she was heavily pregnant. It was an interesting feat for such a small man and yet he paid it no mind.

Why did he pay it no mind? He had always been the odd one in the family, the black sheep if you will. He had above average intellect and a nack for never speaking when he knew someone would hear him. He didn't want attention, he didn't draw attention, and he didn't need attention. He lay Rick's sleeping form on the couch before going back into the soaked garage to lower the door. The storm raging outside only holding his attention for a second before he was back inside doing something else.

His attention flittered and flicked from one thing to the next quickly. Nothing grabbed his eye for more than a few minutes at most. He sat in one of the arm chairs. Not Jerry's. Jerry's smelled like stale Cheetos, dried up tears, and idiocy. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest, brain jumping around and switching between half formed thoughts and new ideas. He listened to the sounds around him as his attention ran wild. He never flinched at the thunder from outside and never twitched when the lightning seemed just a bit to close.

Rick's breath hitched in his sleep. Jack's simple brown eyes opened. He watched the man. He waited. Attention stilling and honing in on the older man. Rick Sanchez could always hold Jack Smith's attention. As the older man woke up the younger left not needing the attention.

A few hours later had everyone sitting down for dinner. Jack's attention was flipping around from one plate to another counting green beans or ice cubes in each persons glass trying to hold onto anything. He counted the bites of food he took. He counted every time is stupid brother made and idiot remark. He counted every time Morty spaces out and Summer texted something under the table.

"Who moved me out of the storm today?" Rick belched in the middle of his sentence and suddenly Jack could pay attention. No one answered as everyone looked around the table. As soon as his brown eyes were off the older male Jack's attention was lost again. His brain began asking questions. Stupid questions that didn't even matter.

Wasn't Jerry wearing that shirt yesterday?

Where did they leave the remote this time?

When was the house down the street going to get sold?

Suddenly fingers were snapping in front of his face, "Hey Idiot!" Jerry hissed waving his hand in front of his brother, "Did you get Rick out of the storm?"

His attention was gone again even before Jerry finished his question. It registered in his mind that he really did hate Jerry as he started to count his green beans again.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him, Jerry?! He's your brother!" Beth's voice registered in his mind but he kept counting moving through everyone else's plates before he stood and walked off. He sat in the same recliner as earlier and pulled his knees up to his chest. His mind was moving quickly going through equation after equation before moving on and doing something else.

His eyes refocused on something. No. Someone. Rick Sanchez was kneeling in front of him looking him straight in the eye. His attention stopped immediately on the older man. Somewhere in his brain he thought of Rick's eyes. They were blue. The purest form of dark blue he had ever seen.

"Did you move me?" The man spoke soft and slow. He was patient. Had anyone showed him patience before? His mind ran through all he could remember. No. Only Rick.

Slowly Jack nodded.

Jerry's groan registered somewhere in the back of his mind along with his muttered, "Of course he would get that idiot to respond".

Rick's eyes left his and he was gone again. Attention speeding right back up to a hundred miles a minute. He vaguely hears the beginning of an argument. He watches the kids retreat upstairs. He sees Rick slip into the garage. He stays in the chair and his brain keeps working.

Some time or another the argument ends.

Someone, Beth he thinks, drops a blanket over his shoulders as they leave the living room shutting off the lights.

Sometime later Morty goes in the kitchen and drinks an ungodly amount of water.

His brain just keeps moving and won't slow down. He hears the door to the garage open. He hears Rick stumbling around. His brain stops when Rick Sanchez is kneeling in front of him again. Pure blue eyes bear into simple brown. The older man belches.

"You're smart. Intelligent. I can see it. Why do you let that idiot say those things".

Rick is drunk. Drunker than Jack has seen him before. The man almost looks soft in the moonlight creeping in from the sliding doors. Slowly Jack puts is legs down. His mind can only focus on this Rick Sanchez that he hasn't seen before. The older man lays his head on Jack's lap and soon he is slumped against the younger male's legs snoring lightly. Skinny fingers tangle into spiked blue-grey hair and suddenly Jacks mind has slowed down enough to process the possibility of sleep. He closes his eyes. Sleep. Such a new sensation.

  
_____

  
Somewhere in his brain he registered Beth's voice, "I can't believe they're actually sleeping". It was a whisper followed with the salty smell of fresh tears. Jack almost didn't catch it in that small window of consciousness.

  
_____

  
Jack liked those nights where his brain would slow down. Where he would get to look right into those blue eyes and just be able to breathe. Sometimes on those nights Rick would ask him simple things that he could nod or shake his head to.

Do you like TV? No

Do you like books? Shrug

Has anyone ever read you a book? No

Do you know my name? Yes

Is Jerry a complete retard? Definitely yes.

Some nights Rick would pick him up and move him to the couch because he was just sober enough to know he didn't want to pass out on the floor. They would look at each other or Rick would talk until they both passed out.

  
_____

  
One day Rick was just gone. The alien tech didn't know how to handle Jack. Jack would not take those god forsaken pills. Rick was gone. His brain could process that. He would think it over and over and count all the pills on everyone's plates. His brain would skitter over the sound of Rick's voice in his head and he would remember that blue that pure blue. It wasn't the color of his eyes. No. No. It was the color of Rick's soul.

When Summer went crazy trying to get Rick back Jack and all of his attention problems were right behind her. Weather he liked it or not. Weather he knew it or not. He needed his Rick. So here he stood now in front of the council of Ricks. His eyes moved around the room constantly. He was counting. Counting how many people it would actually take to restrain him. Counting all the Ricks that were not his Rick.

He could kill them. All of them. No. His Rick would do that. He kept looking around. He could hear the buzz of conversation. He didn't pay attention. They didn't need his attention.

"If you think our Rick is dead. He's alive. And if you think your safe. He's coming for you," Morty's words registered.

Jack grinned.

All hell broke loose.

His Rick was back. Those pure blue eyes stared into his again and his brain slowed down.

That night Jerry and Beth split. Jack didn't go with his brother when he left. He sat in his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest and his brain going a hundred miles a minute until Rick was there. He was kneeling in front of Jack just like always. His mind stopped and he focused on Rick Sanchez. He lunged forward knocking them both to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

"I missed you, Rick Sanchez".

Rick hugged him back. They fell asleep on the floor like that. Wrapped around each other. Jack's head buried in Rick's chest.

  
_____

  
After the whole Rick being in prison thing Jack started to go on adventures with them. Usually his attention had enough things in the strange alien worlds to move around to but when Rick asked him to do something his attention slowed. He did it. He did it to the best of his ability. He did it well.

Now in this moment he didn't know what to do. He was standing in the garage looking down at a pickle. A pickle with his Rick's blue eyes. Today was therapy day. He wasn't allowed to wear his usual grey pajama pants and woman's long sleeve. He was wearing a blue, three quarter sleeve dress from Beth's closet and a pair of Summer's flats. He looked around and grabbed Rick's discarded lab coat shrugging the too big item on.

"I'm pickle Rick!" The pickle yelled. Jack blinked and got in the car. He never did like pickles.

At the dumb therapy office the woman kept trying to get his attention. She didn't deserve his attention. Maybe he should have gotten Rick to change him into a pickle too. His brain began goin through all the complicated mathematics and sciences it would take to make yourself into a pickle. The door opening clicked somewhere in his mind and something pulled on the dress. He looked down. His mind shut off. Rick was here. Rick had his attention. He let his legs fall away from where they were pulled up to his chest and the pickle sat tiredly in his lap.

When it was over he carried the pickle out to the car and settled it into the front seat carefully buckling it in. From his seat in the back he looked out the window as they drove counting trees, birds, buildings, anything. Rick was talking to him again. He looked up at the man.

"Do you want to go get a drink with us?" Jack nodded looking away from the man's naked body as he slipped off the lab coat and handed it over. If Rick saw his face color he said nothing. When they were in the bar his brain stilled. This was familiar. This was easy. He knew how this worked. Rick watched in silent fascination as he was able to order a vodka martini dirty without having to open his mouth and talk to the bartender.

Those simple brown eyes were focused on Rick again as he sipped the liquid out of the ornate looking glass. Beth observed the two. Was this how they acted around each other those nights were they fell asleep in the living room? If so did they know how they actually looked at each other? All that love between two people that didn't even notice it... She smiled and sipped her wine signaling for another. Call it scientific curiosity. She was intrigued.

Jack's hair had been brushed out and braided over his shoulder today. He also had light makeup on. Rick wondered if he did those things himself. Rick wondered about Jack a lot. He wondered if he could get him to say something again. He wondered why Jack could only seem to pay attention to him. He wondered just how smart the younger man really was.

Jack signaled for another drink. A scotch on the rocks this time. Rick wondered briefly why he would go from vodka to scotch when his eye caught on the way the liquid glimmered in the light. That was why. Jack didn't have a favorite drink. Not like him with the hard alien vodka he kept in his flask. Not like Beth who was always a sucker for red wine. Definitely not like Jerry who liked those shitty beers from the gas station. No Jack liked to watch the color bounce off of his drinks. He liked the kaleidoscope of light that refracted in rainbows of color through the ice.

Jack didn't get drunk. He drank enough to slow his mind down so he could drive the three of them home because by god Beth was shit faced and Rick had that look on his face that he did those nights they sat together in the living room. After taking Beth to her room and setting ibuprofen and water in her bedside table he walked downstairs. Rick was in his chair.

"You're in my chair, Rick Sanchez," he stared looking at the man that could always hold his attention. Rick looked up at him and blinked. Jack rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor between the man's legs. He let his head fall on the other man's thigh and he breathed. Rick's fingers tangled into his hair pushing the hair tie out onto the floor so he could run his fingers through the chocolate locks.

  
_____

  
Beth was so done. It was like the two were constantly dancing around each other even though they spent so much time together. She had had it. Now they sat at the dinner table and Beth, Morty, and Summer watched them closely trying to think of something. Anything. They watched as Jack's eyes switched from plate to plate. They saw Rick refill Jack's glass with the pitcher on the table as if it were the most normal thing and he didn't even have to think about it.

Beth cornered Rick in the garage, "You're in love with him!"

"Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed-"

"Oh don't give me that crap its not like you could make babies with him! You are in love with him," she smiled at her father.

He turned away from her, "It hits hard and then slowly fades away leaving you in a lifeless relationship".

She sighed and walked back in the house. Jack was sitting in what she now refers to as his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. She walked up to him and knelt in front of him looking straight into his eyes like she saw her father do the first time. His pupils focused on her. He blinked.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Jack nodded before she lost his attention once more as a loud noise echoed from the garage followed by Rick groaning in pain. Jack slipped around her quickly and threw opened the door walking in to find Rick staring at his hand. Beth watched as Jack grabbed a lunchbox from one of the shelves and Rick sat down in his rolling chair. These were practically practiced movements yet she could tell this had never happened before.

Jack sat down on the table top and grabbed Rick's hand carefully inspecting it. He sat the hand down on his upper thigh and dug through the lunchbox before pulling a small jar out and holding it up to the light before sniffing it. His nose scrunched and he dipped his fingers into the purple liquid before carefully massaging it into the older man's wounded hand. When he had finished wrapping it he looked into Rick's eyes and Beth watched them get sucked in again. They were trapped staring at each other like that and she watched their hands tangle together.

But then they were separating again. Rick going back to whatever he had been doing and Jack putting the lunchbox back before going back to his chair. Beth retreated to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. Summer and Morty joined her there. Summer grabbing a fancy water from the fridge and Morty popping open a soda.

"We have to do something," she groaned.

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"Yeah like what? They are basically professionals at ignoring their feelings," Morty sighed.

"You think we can trap them in a room together like they do on tv?" Summer questioned looking between them.

"What room?" Beth wondered.

"Grandpa Rick's room, there isn't a whole lot other than his bed and the closet," Morty reasoned, "and if we can get his portal gun away and fix the door right they won't be able to get out".

Summer grabbed a screwdriver out of the drawer by the sink, "I'll switch the knob".

Morty downed the rest of his soda, "I'll get the portal gun and Rick".

When Rick walked into his room with Morty right behind him he never expected the kid to swipe his portal gun and Beth to literally thrown Jack into the room. Acting quickly he caught the younger man in his arms as the door slammed shut. He heard his security lock activate from the other side of the door as he sat Jack's body down on the bed.

"You're not coming out until you admit it," Beth yelled from outside before he heard her walk away. Collapsing on the cot beside Jack he groaned catching the other's attention.

"They're pulling a Doctor Phil on us," he sighed pulling his flask out. Jack tilted his head confused but when the flask was offered to him he took a lengthy sip. They sat like that for a while just passing the flask back and forth until it ran out. Eventually Rick just began talking. He would do equations out loud moving his fingers through the air and sometimes Jack would shake his head and hold up his own fingers showing the man what he got wrong in the air. Rick would talk about all the different planets he had been to and the different dimensions and Jack would listen with his eyes tracing the older man's exaggerated movements.

They were in there for a few hours before Jack's stomach growled and he stood walking over to the tiny window. He jerked it opened and squeezed his body through it before Rick heard another window open and footsteps walk in front of the door. The door unlocked from the other side and opened showing off Jack's slightly smiling face. Rick chuckled and followed him to the kitchen sneaking past the three in the living room who were watching an alien horror film. They each grabbed a few snacks from the cupboards and used the back door to get outside.

Jack flopped down in the grass looking straight up into the sky as he opened a bag of waffle cookies. His eyes were constantly moving across the stars as if they couldn't just focus on one. Rick laid down beside him and looked up as well.

"Has anyone ever showed you the constellations?" He turned his head towards the younger man who shook his head as an answer. He chuckled and started to point them out explaining each one and telling the other how different they looked on other planets. As he did he looked over to find that Jack wasn't looking at the sky any more but right into his eyes.

Somewhere he made a mistake. Jack Smith didn't have simple, brown eyes. He had glowing golden eyes. He had amber against sage pools of depth and intensity. Seeing them now you could never describe them as almond or chocolate. No these orbs were swirling, bronze portals that reflected the moonlight and mirrored his own eyes in their waters.

Then Jack was smiling softly at him and pointing up at the night sky as he slipped another cookie into his mouth. Rick was okay with this. He turned to look up and began to narrate which stars were which sneaking glances at his companion.

  
———

  
When Jerry was pulled into the ship naked and basically reeking despair, Jack paid him no mind. He was sitting in the backseat, an old bench that was screwed down with a piece of foam thrown on top of it, looking out the window naming all of the constellations Rick had taught him days before. He simply wrinkled his nose up at the new scent before it mixed in with that of alcohol and the strange alien goo on Rick's wrapped hand.

"You thought I was bringing you out into space to kill you with your brother in the backseat?" Jack looked up at the blue eyed man and then to his brother who was looking back at him.

"That retard has never liked me," the younger man hissed.

"I wonder why," Rick snorted absentmindedly reaching back to pat the brunet's knee. He had been stripped of his usual attire by Beth and put into a pair of jean shorts with a high waist and an old AC/DC shirt he had stolen from Jerry when they were teenagers. He wore the same black flats as always and he had swiped Rick's extra lab coat as Summer pulled his hair into a ponytail.

The man withdrew his hand focusing on making a pair of pants. He checked the pockets of the coat now and came up with a zip tie, an alien parking ticket, a ray gun, and finally a flask. Taking a deep swig from the metal nozzle, he passed it to the blue haired man before looking out the window as they landed. He climbed over the front seat and followed the two.

Jerry watched as out of nowhere an alien shanked the older male with a wooden pike. Jack reacted quickly shoving the tip of a gun like object into the alien's temple and pulling the trigger without a second thought. Another pole was speared through his brother's stomach before he groaned and yanked it out whirling around to shoot another alien between the eyes. Jerry watched as his brother collapsed to his knees dying.

Suddenly all four were alive again and all he could think of was Jack. Green blood streaked across his face. Terrifying clarity in his eyes. Limbs coiled and ready to attack. A cold, ruthless killer.

"Tell your girlfriend to go easy on me next time, Sanchez," the alien chuckled.

"Jack and I aren't together".

And the man was back to normal, shoving the gun into the front waistband of his shorts as a forewarning to everyone that he was armed as he disappeared into his thoughts. Both other men observed him as he was able to order a pink and blue drink in a glass that looked like a spiral.

"You'd think he was with how he looked when we attacked you," the other alien shrugged, but Jack's attention was on the little purple umbrella that had some strange fruit speared on it sitting in his drink.

  
———

  
Jack was in the house as soon as they got home leaving Rick and Jerry alone in the yard. "You need to tell him, Rick, I didn't notice it until that alien said it, and maybe you don't know either, but you guys are in love".

"Bye, Jerry," he said as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He was met with three worried and shocked faces. Of their own accord his eyebrows furrowed and his next words spilled out of his mouth, "Where's Jack?"

"He went upstairs," Beth answered.

He turned to go when Morty called out his name, "Rick...he was crying...". And Rick was running up the stairs two at a time because not even when he was in prison did the younger man cry. He found him in the bathtub. Curled up in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and crystals of liquid pooled in his eyes. He was breathing heavily and rocking back and forth, fingers white from how hard he was clutching his legs.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay," the blue haired man slid into the tub pulling the younger male into his lap.

"You died!" Jack hiccups burying his face into the blue shirt, soaking it in tears, "nothing is okay! You could've just been gone!"

Before all he wanted was to hear the man talk again. To hear his soft almost feminine voice sound out the syllables of his name. To make him moan or scream it in ecstasy. Now it broke his heart. That was the most he had ever heard the man say.

"It's alright. I'm alive. I exist. You are here. You exist," Rick murmured against his hair. He went silent, still breathing heavily. He shifted in the man's lap and turned to stare into cyan eyes.

"Show me, show me we exist," he whispered. The other man could feel his panted breathing against his lips. He moved. Or maybe Jack moved. He wasn't really sure which one of them it was, but they were kissing. Lips moving in sync. Mouths giving away to exploring tongues.

Jack Smith tasted like alien liquor, waffle cookies, and mentos. He fit well against him. Hips and collarbones stabbing into him while the cold metal of the gun pushed his shirt up and stung his skin. Rick was lost in the scent of alien blood and eucalyptus shampoo. A scent that made him think of home and all things purely Jack.

He pulled away. He looked into those kaleidoscope eyes of various shades of golden lust. "I. I..." he couldn't say it.

Cool hands came up and caressed his cheeks and Jack pressed their foreheads together, "I know. I love you too".

And he didn't need to say it because Jack knew. And Jack loved him. Jack could say it for him. For them. And it was the truth. And that was okay because sometimes people fall in love.

"Show me," he turned Jack's words against him and dove in for another kiss. Mouths soon disconnected as the younger man pulled his shirt and undershirt off in one tug. Slick tongues battled and slid against each other as skinny hands roamed his abdomen stopping to pinch and roll his nipples causing them to become erect, much like his dick.

Rick's hands fell to the brunette's hips pushing up the aged, now ruined, shirt and pulling it off only briefly parting their hungry lips. Pulling Jack closer by his thighs, he rolled his hips up to meet the man's ass. Hands came up to visit into his hair. Blunt nails running across his scalp sending shivers down his spine.

Groaning quietly, Jack pulled away before attaching his lips to the base of his lover's neck. Swirling his tongue around and nibbling gently as he sucked the salty skin. The older male gasped and squeezed his ass hard as he licked up and down the side of his throat before giving the other side it's own hickie. Thin fingers sneaking down to remove the gun from his person and undo both of their pants.

Rick's hands immediately slid under his shorts palming his bare ass and yanking the denim down to his knees. He leaned forward easily pulling them off as he caught the blue eyed man's lips once again with his own. Drifting the pads off his fingers along his lover's sides creating tremors through the man's body.

Suddenly he was laying against the cool ceramic of the tub floor, Rick hovering over him reaching for some all natural conditioning oil the girls used. He moaned softly and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the other's pants pulling them down enough to be kicked off. Jack's legs were gently pulled up and fingers wondered at his hole. Massaging. Probing. Pushing. Until one digit entered him causing him to squirm at the new sensation.

He shifted and the blue haired male leaned forward bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. One finger gave way to two, and then three before they were suddenly frozen. They looked at each other. Cool aquamarine meeting fiery bronze.

"Are you sure?" Rick's words were a broken whisper.

"Show me we exist," Jack's words were quiet, though strong as he leaned up and fitted their lips together like puzzle pieces. Slowly the man worked his way into his lover's most private area as he peppered kisses and love bites across the younger's chest.

Soon they were a mess. Sloppy rhythm becoming slightly erratic as they met each other's movements and breathes each other's air. Panting. Groaning. Moaning. Making complete disasters of each other. They were both on edge clutching at each other and caressing sweat sheened skin. Rick hit a bundle of nerves within him and he was gone with his lover not far behind.

As they lay together panting and limp Jack swore he could see the stars that his partner had told him of. He tangled their fingers together. Mind slow and numb. Rick could always hold his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!! Please tell me what you think!! (That was my first time posting smut also so how’d I do?)


End file.
